Us Against The World
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Insatiable. Will Vincent be okay? Does Tess help Catherine?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so after last nights cliff hanger we got left on...I had to write a fanfic to help pass the time and continue where Insatiable left a way this is a preview and if I get a good response for doing more chapters I will be happy to write more. **

**On a side note: Ratings went up 40%. Let's get those ratings higher tell your friends and family to watch BATB live on Tuesday and Thursdays 9 on the CW. We need another record of ratings. I also want to say awesome job on trending record last night as well. Keep it up Beasties. Positive thinking. We will get that second season. Beasties can overcome anything when we are together. **

* * *

**Us Against The World**

BY: E. B. Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast

* * *

**Catherine**

"No!" I scream, just I heard the gun shot and saw Vincent holding his hands against his gunshot wound, stumbling to the floor before my eyes. It felt like my heart stopped beating as I saw him lying there, sprawled out on the hard cold floor. "No!" I scream again, my voice shaking, my whole body shook with fear, as I jumped down onto the floor and ran as quickly over to him as I could while I kept on telling myself. He's going to be okay. He's to be okay. He has to be.

Upon reaching him I kneel down on the hard cement floor and place my hand over top of his, covering his bullet shot wound. "You're going to be okay. I'm here, you're going to be okay." It's then that I realize that he's barely breathing. I felt tear fall down my cheeks as I looked at him one more time before turning to face Tess as she started to make a call.

"Tess, please Tess, I love him Tess…" Tess paused as she looked at me, and then her gaze shifted to Vincent. "Please Tess, you gotta help me, help him." I pleaded to her, my voice trembling. "Tess, please, I'm…I'm begging you, Tess…" I said as I practically cried, as I brushed at my tears and tried to control my shaking. I needed to be strong for Vincent. Tess, nods her head at me and I sigh in relief as she puts her cell into her back pocket, before quickly climbing down the steps and rushing over to me.

"Thanks…" I mutter. Tess then looked from me to Vincent. She looked back at me and said.

"What do we do? I don't know anything about getting a bullet out." I look back at Vincent, who has turned back to normal by now. "We could call Evan…" Tess said. I shake my head, knowing that's the last person I wanted to contact to help Vincent. Besides, we didn't need any more people knowing about him and certainly not Evan.

"No, no Tess…Evan, he can't know…"

"Then what do we do, he's needs help…"

"I don't know Tess, I'm thinking…." I said as I thought of JT and wondered why I didn't think of him before. I quickly fished out my phone from my back pocket, not caring that I was getting blood on it. My fingers shook as I dialed in JT's number. I breathe a sigh of relief when he picks up after the first ring.

"Cat? What's wrong…?" He said.

"It's Vincent, he's, he's been shot, JT. I don't know what to do…"

"Hold in there Cat, I'm on my way right now, send me your location…"

"Done…" I said after sending him my location, my voice still shaking as I tried to will myself to stay strong. "What can I do, JT I'm so scared…"

"He'll be alright Catherine, remember he heals faster than normal, just keep pressure against the wound, I'll be there ASAP. Hang in there okay. Cat you can do this." JT said as he hung up. I look over at Tess before taking my hands on placing them on Vincent's wound.

"Tess, I'm so…"

"Don't thank me just yet Cat, I still haven't decided…" I nod my head in understanding, I'm just grateful that she didn't make the call in to the police department. I take my eyes off of her as I lean down and kiss Vincent on the lips muttering a, I love you to him.

"Hang in there Vincent, JT's on his way…." I said as I felt another tear fall down my cheeks as I thought to myself, I couldn't loose him now, I just couldn't. Not after all we've been through. I needed him, like I needed the air to breathe.

"Cat, what do you want me to do?" I shake my head. Tess gave me a concerned look as I felt her give my shoulder a squeeze. "Cat, let me put pressure on his wound." I nod my head at Tess as she moves over by his side, putting pressure on his wound. I crawled over to his head and laid his head gently into my lap, my fingers brushing his hair back as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"I love you Vincent, please, stay with me…" I said as my body continued to shake. Come on JT; hurry up, oh, please hurry up. I thought.

"Catherine…" I gave Vincent a small smile when he said my name. Just hearing him speak gave me more courage to stay strong as I bent my head down and captured his lips with mine.

"I'm here, everything's going to be okay, JT's on his way." I said it almost like I was reassuring myself that everything would be okay.

"I love…" Vincent started to say before I shushed him.

"No Vincent, don't you say your goodbyes, you're going to be okay, do you hear me?" I said as more tears fell down my cheeks. Just then I heard footsteps running down one of the tunnels and I looked at Tess fearfully. She pulled out her gun, keeping one hand on Vincent's wound, preparing for the worse.

"Cat!" I sigh in relief as I recognized JT's voice.

"Tess, it's okay…" I told her as I watched JT quickly climb down the steps, rushing over to us.

* * *

**Hit the Review Box: Should I write another chapter? If I do...what would you guys like to have happen with Tess. Do you want her to be on Cat's side and help Cat protect Vincent? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I can't believe the reviews I got for the first chapter of this story. Thank, Thank You! You guys are seriously awesome! Since I received so many reviews I decided to go ahead and write a second chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if I should keep on going. **

****IMPORTANT: Again please spread the word about this show and watch it live on TUESDAY & THURSDAY. Don't wait until the next day! If there's another show you like to watch that's on when BATB is on. Record that show and watch BATB live. We have a few episodes left, and every viewing counts. Let's get our second season! :) **

* * *

**Catherine**

"JT, I'm so scared…" I said to him as he kneeled down beside Vincent, Tess moving out of his way as he did so. JT looked up at me and said in a calming, reassuring voice.

"He'll be okay Cat, trust me…okay?" JT reassured me as he laid his hand on top of mine, giving it a squeeze, as if trying to comfort me, maybe himself as well. I nod my head at JT, letting him know that I'm okay before he removed his hand and started fishing things out of his bag. "We need to take that bullet out…" JT said as he put on some blue rubber gloves, carefully pulling back Vincent's shirt, exposing his skin. I looked up at Tess, for I had momentarily forgotten that she was there. JT seemed to just notice her standing there as well. He looked at her and then at me before asking.

"Cat is she the one…?" I nod my head as I wiped more tears from my cheek.

"Yeah." I said softly to JT. JT glared at Tess, before focusing back on Vincent, getting ready to get the bullet out. I turn my face away not wanting to watch him perform the task, so instead I looked down at Vincent's face.

"There, got it…" JT said after a few minutes, as he held the bullet in his hands and I release a breath that I didn't realize I've been holding, as Vincent's breathing started returning normal. I nod my head at JT as he finishes cleaning the wound. I couldn't help but think that I almost him there, if not for JT, he probably would've been dead. I shake my head, not wanting to think about that last thought.

About fifteen minutes later, even though it seemed much longer I'm sitting on the hard cold floor of the tunnels, with my back against the wall and Vincent's head in my lap as I waited for him to wake up. I held one of his hands in mine as the other brushed his hair back out of his face.

As I sat here with Vincent, JT and Tess went on a walk to talk. I just hoped that she wouldn't tell Joe about Vincent and hopefully JT will get through to her and make her understand. If not, then we probably would have to run.

I had been preparing myself for that scenario. If we did have to run, so we could get away from all of this, and find some place where we could be happy. Somewhere no one would ever know about us.

Ever since Joe's manhunt for Vincent began, I found myself wondering how long I could really keep it all together, and keep on pretending to be on Joe's side, and help him hunt for the man that I love, meanwhile I'm secretly giving insights to JT and Vincent on what's happening.

I knew it wouldn't be long before I couldn't take it anymore and the feeling of just wanting run, run away from all of this. Vincent means more to me than anything right now and if I have to run away from everything that I know, so I could be with him, there's no question about it. I would run with Vincent.

I could feel my eyes wanting to close as I leaned my head back against the wall, I didn't want to fall asleep, but I decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt. Hopefully JT would come back soon, I thought as I let my eyes close. Only for a few minutes, I told myself.

"Catherine…" A voice whispered, saying my name. I open my eyes immediately as I knew that voice is coming from the man I love. I look down at Vincent, who is looking up at me.

"Hey…" I said as I reached up to brush yet another tear from my cheeks. Vincent started to sit up, but I gently kept pressure on him so he wouldn't. I know JT said he heals quicker than normal, but I still didn't want him to get up too quickly yet. "I was so scared Vincent…" I said.

"I heard you screaming…" Vincent said as he reached his hand up, laying it on the side of my face. I close my eyes against his touch as I lay my hand on top of his.

"I almost lost you Vincent…" I whispered.

"Catherine, you didn't loose me, I'm right here…" I smile at him, knowing that, yes he is right here.

"I came close…" I whispered as Vincent reached up, to brush a tear off of my cheek.

"I'm right here Catherine, it'll take more than a bullet wound to get rid of me…" He said, as he chuckled a little bit. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm just glad JT was able to get the bullet out…" I said as my voice trailed off.

"Where is…JT?" Vincent said as he started to get up. I tried to stop him, not wanting him to move to quickly. "I'm okay Catherine…" Vincent said as he got up slowly. He lifted up his shirt, looking down at his wound and I was amazed to see that it's already healing. "See?" He said and I smiled up at him as I brushed a tear away from my cheek as I pushed myself up from the floor. When I did, Vincent pulled me into his arms, capturing his lips with mine.

"I love you Catherine…" I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"I love you too."

"Well, I see you're feeling better Vincent…" JT said as I said stepped out of Vincent's embrace, and noticed Tess beside him. I looked at JT and then back to her as I reached for Vincent's hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Tess…?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please review. If I get enough response...I'll have an update either tomorrow or Tuesday. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are totally awesome with the reviews. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thursday's almost here beasties. **

* * *

**Catherine**

I look at Tess, feeling slightly worried with the look she's giving Vincent and I. If we couldn't save our friendship, I only hoped that she would keep Vincent's secret. "Tess, please don't…I love him…" I said and I felt Vincent squeezing my hand a little. I hear Tess sigh as she brushes some loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Cat, can I talk to you…?" She looked at Vincent and then to me. "Privately?" I look back at Vincent as I lean in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Vincent replied as he let go of my hand as I walked over to Tess. We walked away from Vincent and JT, going around a corner and a few more steps, until Tess finally stopped, and turned to look at me, with a serious expression on her face, as she crossed her arms. This isn't going to be easy, I thought to myself. I wanted her to trust me again, to be on our side, I did miss having her as a friend.

"Tess, I can explain…" I started to say, before Tess cut in on me.

"Cat, I can't believe you're protecting that…that…thing…that monster."

"Tess…"

"Not only that, but Cat you've been lying to me…" I glare at Tess.

"Vincent's not a monster…"

"I saw it Cat, he had glowing yellow eyes and…and…"

"He's not a monster Tess."

"Are you so blind to see the truth before your eyes, he is a monster…" I shake my head, glaring at her. Vincent is not a monster, how dare she say that.

"Tess, he didn't ask for this…"

"Didn't ask for what Cat?"

"I can't tell you much, Tess for your own safety…" I tell her.

"So you're still going to lie to me, Cat you know I have to tell Joe…" My eyes widen in fear.

"Tess, no, please no, Tess, I love him, I did it because I love him…you…you, have to understand that…" Tess shakes her head.

"How can I understand when you can't tell me anything…? Besides the lame story that I got from JT… I…I don't know what to believe anymore. You can't tell me that this beast didn't kill Darius." Tess said. I sigh, knowing she's right on that, but I know he didn't mean to do it. He was protecting Heather. I'm about to say something but Tess cuts in…

"Cat, I…I just don't think I can be your friend anymore…" I started feeling worried, and even more worried for Vincent's safety, that Tess wouldn't keep our secret and we would have to run.

"Please Tess, you can't…can't tell Joe." I pleaded.

"Are you going to keep lying to him Cat?" Tess challenged.

"If it means protecting Vincent, yes. Yes, I have to Tess. I can't live without him." I pause as Tess gives me a questioning look, before saying. "Look Tess, I understand if you can't be my friend, but I'm asking you, begging you even, not to tell anyone about Vincent. That whatever you just saw back there, through that tunnel, you didn't see, and he doesn't exist…" I said and I sighed as I tucked a strand of hair out of my face.

"If I do that Cat, you realize that I'll be doing exactly just what you are doing, lying. I just don't know if I could do that…especially to Joe…" I glare at Tess as I try to think of what to say next. I couldn't tell her much, for her own safety. The less she knew, the better.

**Tess**

I almost jump when I notice the man, beast whatever he is walking up to us. If I'm honest with myself, I don't know what it is I should do. Part of me is mad at Cat for keeping all of these things, from me and more importantly from Joe. I mean this is the guy who killed his brother Darius and I…I just didn't know what to do. Part of me wants to side with Cat, as I do miss her as a friend and work partner, but the other part is angry at her for what she did. For going behind my back and protecting this thing, this monster. The other part however, wants me to side with Joe and help him kill the guy who killed his brother.

"Tess…" I jump again when this man, beast speaks my mine. Catherine looks away from me and over towards Vincent, surprised that he walked in on our little confrontation. He walks over towards Cat and takes a hold of her hands in his. There was a connection between the two of them, that's for sure. I could tell just by the way they looked at each other.

"Vincent, it's okay, I can handle Tess…I'm okay." Cat whispered to him. He shakes his head before turning to look at me and for some reason, and I didn't feel afraid of him, like I did before.

"Tess, you need to know, I never intended to kill Darius, he…he had a gun and he was going to pull the trigger on Catherine's sister…" I look at Cat who nods her head.

"It's true Tess…"

"But that doesn't change the fact that, that you still killed him…" Tess said, not backing down anytime soon.

"I did, it wasn't intentionally, but sometimes I can't control it…."

"Control what?"

"The beast…" I look back and forth between the two, thinking if he can't control the beast, then why does Cat still want to protect him? Isn't she scared that he could hurt her too? Cat's crazy, that's all I could think of what, she is.

"I know what you're thinking Tess, but he won't hurt me." Cat said as if somehow reading my thoughts.

"Tess, look I know you're confused, need some answers, but please you have to forget that you ever saw me…if you care at all for Catherine's happiness, I suggest you take that into consideration, when it comes to making your decision…" Vincent said. I sigh as I try to decide on what to do. Well, I suppose for now, I can think on the matter some more. I just needed to get out of here and clear my head.

"Cat, look, I…I need some time okay?" Cat gave me a worried expression. "I won't tell anyone, for now, at least until I come to a decision, okay?" I told her. Cat nods her head.

"I guess that's all we can expect from you Tess. Thank you."

"Don't thank me quite yet…" I said, as I started walking, and then into a run heading towards an exit.

**Catherine**

"Cat, Vincent?" JT said, after Tess left. "Well?" He looked from Vincent and then to me, worry written over his face for his friend. I shook my head.

"Tess, doesn't know…" Before JT could say anything I quickly added. "She won't tell anyone, until she decides…" I said.

"I suppose we had better be prepared to run then…" JT said.

"I'm coming with you…" I told him and Vincent.

"You're what?"

"I'm coming with you…"

"Catherine, I can't ask that of you…" I shake my head as I lean up to capture his lips with mine and when I pull away I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"You didn't have to ask me, I already decided…"

* * *

**So what do you think? Should Tess decide to keep Cat's secret? Be her friend again? What should she do about Joe? Keep him? Dump him? Also should I continue? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You so much for your reviews and support for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter...excited for tonight? I know I am. Well more than excited of course and happy BATB everyone! Tell your friends and family to watch live. Let's get those ratings higher so we get our second season~ :) Hope to see everyone at the trending so we break yet another record. :) ebcameron89 I hope you follow me and I'll follow back. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Vincent**

"What can you do Vincent? Catherine's already made her decision…" JT said as he sat down next to me. We were still hiding out in the tunnels at least until we knew what Tess decided, and I know he is right, about Catherine that is. There's nothing that I can do. She made her decision to come along with us if the need to run came upon us. I couldn't change her mind, nothing would.

Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that she wants to be with me and will do what ever it takes, I just hated that she is giving up her life, her family for me, when she deserves to be with someone who could give her some much more. Catherine, I thought. What would I do with out her?

She's the only thing that keeps me going, keeps me sane and I love her so much, more than I thought I could ever love anyone and just knowing that she wants to be with me, will risk anything to be with me, gives me a feeling inside that's hard to explain. I still wish though that she wouldn't have to give up her life to be with me.

"I know JT, I just…" I said I as I sigh in frustration.

"I understand Vincent, but there's definitely no stopping Catherine. Once that girl makes up her mind, it's made up. There's no changing it…" I frown at JT as I sigh in defeat.

"And I suggest you take JT's advice Vincent…" My head snaps up towards Catherine. "I brought some take out…" She said. I stood up, and walked over to her as I kissed her briefly on the lips. I definitely missed the warehouse…it really was an upgrade from these tunnels. At least I got to see daylight and nighttime. Here, it's the same, not to mention the rats.

"Hey…" I said to Catherine. She smiled at me before handing me the take out bag. "Thanks…" I mumbled to her as I started pulling the containers out of the bag.

"Hey…" Catherine replied as she sat down next to me. I passed the bag over to JT after getting out some food.

"Want some?" Catherine shakes her head.

"No, I already ate, but thank you…how…how are you holding up in here?" Catherine asks me as she looks around. I shrug my shoulders.

"Besides the rats, okay I guess." Catherine frowns at me.

"We need to find you a better place to live, I'd suggest my apartment, well if Heather weren't living there too…" Catherine said. I reach over and give her hand a squeeze.

"Hey, it's okay…" Catherine shakes her head.

"No, it's not okay Vincent… I just can't stand the thought of you living down here…"

"Well, until we find better living arrangements, we're stuck here…" JT said…

"JT…" I said in a bit of a warning voice, wanting to cut him off so he wouldn't upset Catherine about our living arrangements. I felt Catherine leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay Catherine, we'll figure out something…" I said as I squeezed her hand. "Remember what you said…"

"What did I say?" I lift her head as I cup her cheek with my hand, I lean in to kiss her briefly on the lips as I look into her eyes and said.

"We can overcome anything if we're together…" I whispered to her, as I caressed the side of her face. That got her to smile a little bit and I kissed her forehead before taking a bite of the burger. She rested her head against my shoulder, and I thought how lucky I am to have her in my life. She has absolutely no fear, she's risking everything for me and knowing that she loves me keeps me going, makes me feel more alive than I've ever been before.

"Thanks for the food Cat, I'll be back in a little bit…" JT said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. I look up at him as I raise an eyebrow in question at him.

"Where are you going?" JT shrugged his shoulders.

"Have to do a few things at the university…" I nod my head. "Stay out of trouble…and keep safe." JT said before standing up and walking down the tunnel, towards the exit. After taking the last bite, I lean my head against the wall, and I suddenly missed my bed in the warehouse.

I felt Catherine shift a little beside me, and I lifted my arm, wrapping it around her shoulders, trying to help her get comfortable, well as comfortable as one can get on cold, and hard cement floor.

"Where did I find you?" I mumbled to Catherine as I rubbed my hand up and down on her arm, pulling her closer to me. Catherine lifts her head off of my shoulder and she reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"No, Vincent, where did I find you?" She said softly, with a smile on her face. I reach my hand up to cup the side of her face as she leaned in to kiss me passionately. I briefly pull away as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Catherine nods her head.

"Probably not as much as I love you…" I grin at Catherine as I pull her in for a kiss, while I shift her a little bit so she's sitting on my lap. My fingers are running through her soft and silky hair, as I felt her own in mine. I could feel things getting heated as our kiss deepened. Before we got too carried away, I reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to make love to Catherine in these dark tunnels on the hard floor. She deserved a better place…She frowns at me.

"Vincent, don't you?" I nod my head and pull her in for a kiss.

"You know I do Catherine, believe me I do, but not here, not in these dark tunnels on the cold and hard cement floor." She leans in to kiss me as she caresses the side of my face.

"Well, we will just have to find someplace then…" She said, and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we will." I said, even though I wasn't sure we would, I didn't want to worry Catherine. Catherine leaned her head against my chest as she reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I lean my head against hers, as I close my eyes, wanting to just enjoy this moment of holding her close. Not wanting to let her go any time soon.

* * *

**Thoughts on what you guys think Tess should decide? And of course...should I continue? Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It has been great fun writing this story...with that being said this is the final chapter for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me a review, that would be awesome! Hope everyone has a Happy Easter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

I roll over on my bed onto my side as I reach for my cell that started buzzing off about fifteen minutes ago. These past few days have been hard for me to sleep at all. Just knowing that Vincent is living down in those tunnels, I couldn't help but worry about him.

I hated it that he had to live down there. Sometimes I couldn't help it but go back in my mind, thinking if I had never met him, he'd probably still be able to live at the warehouse and none of this wouldn't have happened.

I sigh as I erase the last thought out of my mind while shutting off my alarm on my cell. It's then that I noticed the missed text from, Tess from about an hour ago. I frown as I thought, sooner or later I'm going to hear a decision she makes and whatever she decides, I'll have to prepare myself for whatever could happen after. One thing is a for sure though. I love Vincent and I will do anything it takes so we can be together. Even if I have to leave, I'll do that. Leave everything behind me, because without Vincent, it'll be like a lost a part of myself.

I lay my head back onto the pillow as I hold my phone up, clicking on Tess's text message to open it. It read that she wanted to talk to me and asked me where we could talk. At least Heather is with our dad this weekend, so I sent Tess a text message, letting her know she can come over here to talk today and giving her a time as well. I would've suggested the tunnels, but I wanted to talk to her without JT and Vincent being around.

I reach over and lay my phone back on my dresser as I brush my hair out of my face as I couldn't help but think about him again. Just when we started our relationship, people already wanted to pull us apart, hopefully Tess wouldn't be one of them.

It's then that I jump a little from the tap on my window. My eyes widen in surprise as I notice Vincent sitting on the fire escape…I quickly slide out of bed, and open the window, motioning him to come inside. What is he thinking, coming out in daylight like this? I shut my window and shut the curtains as well.

"Vincent, what are thinking…?" I started to ask him, before I felt his lips upon my own. He pulled away and said.

"I missed you Catherine…" He breathed.

"But what about…" I said as I started thinking of all the things that could happen to him, all because he wanted to see me.

"Catherine it was worth the risk, I had to see you…" I shake my head.

"Vincent…What if someone saw you? Not only that, but, does JT even know that…?" I didn't mean to sound like such as worry wart but I couldn't help it. If anything had happened to him…

"Catherine, I'm okay…" I lay my hands on his arms and pull him close to me, as I rested my head against his chest.

"I know and I'm sorry I freaked out, but I'm scared for you Vincent…" I felt him pull me close to him as he rubbed circles on the small of my back.

"It's going to be okay Catherine…"I hug him tighter.

"How can you be so sure? I mean what if Tess exposes you? What if…?" I start to say…

"Because one thing I am sure about…"

"What's that?" Vincent stepped back out of our embrace and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Us. I'm sure about us Catherine…"

"But…" Vincent shakes his head and lays a finger on my lips, shushing me.

'Hey, didn't you once say that if we are together we can overcome anything?" I give Vincent a weak smile…

"That was before all of thi…." I start to stay before Vincent cut me off.

"It doesn't matter Catherine. Look, we will get past this okay? We'll figure out something cause one thing I am sure about is that I want to be with you and I'll do whatever it takes…." I smile up at Vincent, for someone who is being hunted he sure has a lot of confidence and I'm glad he did because in a way that reassured me and gave me strength. I reach my hand up and caress the side of his face.

"I love you Vincent, and if it comes to me having to leave everything behind to be with you, I'll do that…"

"Where did I find you?" Vincent asked me again as he pulled me in for a kiss, he pulled away and said. "I love you to Catherine, so much…" I smile as he leaned in to capture my lips with his. No matter what, we will find a way to be together, cause what we have is worth fighting for. I reluctantly pull away as I remind myself of Tess coming over here in a few short hours, letting me know her decision.

"I'm sorry as much as I would love to…"

"It's okay, I should probably get back before JT has a heart attack…"

"Tess is coming over here today…" I said, cutting Vincent off.

"Catherine no matter what she decides…" I smile at Vincent.

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out, okay? But please promise me you'll let me come to you…" I said not wanting him to risk coming out of the tunnels in daylight again. Vincent nods his head before leaning in to kiss me.

"I promise…" He said, before kissing me once more and climbing out of the window. Yes, I thought to myself, he is worth fighting for.

About an hour later I found myself walking back and forth, waiting for Tess to arrive. I couldn't help but be nervous. What if she decides not to help keep Vincent's secret, what if she does? So many what ifs, that I just wanted her to be here already and tell me her decision before I drove myself crazy. My head snaps up the second I hear a knock on my door. I take a deep breath and exhale telling myself everything's going to be okay, as I walked over towards the door, opening it.

"Hey, Tess…" I greeted as I opened the door for her. She surprised me by handing me a cup of coffee, it has to be a good sign right? "Um…thanks Tess…you didn't have to…" I said as I shut the door, following Tess into the living room.

"I wanted to…" She said as we took a seat on the couch. It's going to be okay, Catherine… I kept on telling myself as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Cat you're happy right? I mean this, ah…"

"Vincent…" I reminded her.

"This Vincent, he makes you happy right?" Tess asked me. I nod my head, as a smile formed on my face and I reach my hand up to tuck a strand of hair out of my face, feeling a little nervous knowing that I will get my answer from Tess rather she's on my side or not in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Tess…Vincent…he's one of the best things in my life…I…love him so much."

"Does he feel the same?"

"Yes, he told me he loves me…"

"Has, he um, has he ever hurt you when he, well you know?"

"Changes?"

"Yeah…?" I shake my head.

"No, no he doesn't Tess…"

"You're not just saying that to protect him…right?"

"It's the truth Tess, and you have to understand that I wanted to tell you, tell you about this amazing guy I've fallen in love with, believe I did, but I lied to protect you…"

"I know Cat…" My eyes widen in surprise….

"You do?" Tess takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, but now that I know about him, I don't want anymore secrets between us…" Tess paused before saying. "Cat, if this guy makes you happy, then I'm on your side, just no more lies okay?" I nod my head.

"Deal." I said, smiling at Tess.

"I really missed you as a partner Cat…" I nod my head.

"And a friend…" I said as I laid my hand on top of Tess's giving it a squeeze. Tess nod's her head, her next question catching me by surprise.

"Cat, have you ever, well you know…kissed him when he…changes…?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm so happy that Tess is on Cat's side in not only my fanfiction but the show as well. It'll be nice seeing those two as partners...now what is going to happen with Evan...I wonder? Don't forget to check out my newest one-shot. Confessions. Hope you enjoyed this story! **


End file.
